Alex and vectors adventure to defeate herobrine part 1 of 3
by SuperSexySquad-Leader
Summary: Alex and vector two friends sucked into minecraft to defeat notchs brother herobrine typical MC story enjoy story way better than Summary Alex x harem, vector x cupa x andr x women villagers no lemons but yes adult Situations M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

New story write yay ^~^, this is another minecraft minecraftia fic the main character of this will be Alex and vector two sixteen year old teens with no actual knowledge of the game in real life that's what makes it so perfect

Vector knows about Minecraft though Alex=harem(skelly,blazet,blare,scili,widow,marina,scorp) vector=andr,cupa, women villagers

::::::::::+:::::::::+::::::::::+::::::

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch

CHAPTER 1: Alex and vect the hero's brought fourth by the God notch

Man today was such a bore, we did absolutely nothing and to make it all worse my 3 period teacher called me up for my presentation about how the anatomy of the human body works

By six period I was in my least favorite class algebra 2, but at least my greatest friends where there

I came towards the class and went into the back of the class next to the teachers desk where my friends where

I sat on the seat next to my friend Stephanie and in front of my friend vect as I took out my notebook vect asked me the same question he always does

"Alex have you bought minecraft for the pc yet?" He's asked me, I already told him I would get it once I got my laptop back

"Dude I'm still grounded, but thanks to spring break I'll get it today" he smiles at that honestly he acts like a kid sometimes and a ball of gloominess next

"Nice man I'll text you when you get home" he replied to me and I looked toward Stephanie "what are you gonna do spring break steph"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna be lazy all break" she says with a smile and I just chuckled at that it's funny how lazy she is

While my math teacher Mr. Torres went on on how you needed to decide weather the graph was exponatioal growth or decay something like that I took my black Samsung exhibit and plugged my ear buds into the jack and put on my favorite band stick to your guns and played left you behind I could hear the music start to play (lyrics incoming play left you behind by stick to your guns)

"

There's a story of a young man

who was taken from his home.

He missed his sister become a women

and his father growing old.

From the distance he watched his mother,

mourn a loss, all alone.

And when he thinks about his brother,

he can't seem to find the phone.

From the window of his life, he can see his home.

As he passes by he feels a pain that no one knows.

Past every better judgement, he packs his things to run away.

Like an ocean distances a beast that can't be tamed...

Wooh, wooh, oooh...

Left you behind!

Now the young man roams the globe

searching for the very thing he left at home.

He searched far and wide, under every stone,

the more he walked the more he was alone.

This young man is a lot like me,

except he learned from those mistakes he made.

If I don't slow down I might break,

From the window of my life I can see home.

As it passes by I feel a pain no one knows.

Past every better judgement I pack my things to run away.

Like an ocean distances a beast that can't be tamed...

Wooh, wooh, ooh...

I left you behind!" I heard the song end and the bell rang what a convenience

I got up and left quickly for the reason that I live an hour away from home, I said bye to the homies and went my way

After alot of walking and finding my keys to my house I walked into the kitchen to see a note on top of my laptop

It read "Alex your dad and will be out for a week tell your little brother when he gets home and take care and try not to stay up all night please sweaty"

I took my laptop and went up stairs to my room and checked out this game my friend loved so much

I played for 3 hours and I can tell you the game was fun as hell, I just kept playing wanting to get more ores and build my mansion bigger and get as much food as possible

When my eyes could not take no longer I still felt like playing I has advance so much in such little time

When I was walking towards my house a weird mesg appeared on the screen it said

"Instal breakers mod for more fun" I went along saying what the hell sure I got a virus program what's the worse that can happen

I just jinx myself and could hear my friend vector practically die from laughter in my head

As soon as it was done I purple hole opened from my laptop and tried to suck me in

"WHAT THE HELL, SOMEONE HELLLLLLLLL..." I did not get to finish as I blacked out

Did I die, I really don't know when I woke up all I could see was white

"Where am I" I said to no one in particular

"You young lad are in my domain" a voice spoke from the void

"What do you want from me" I replied to the voice not knowing of it would reply

"I am notch the God of Minecraft, I have brought you fourth to help me end my brother and his rein of Terror"

"But why me..." I spoke to notch

"You arnt the only one I've summoned Alex, you and another have a great power that both don't know about a power stronger than even me"

I let my jaw proceed to hit the floor in a comedic fashion "but your a God!"

"Yes I am and so is my brother we are too evenly matched that is why I need both your help" he said but saw no one

Then a voice spoke next to me a familiar one at that "dude the hell is this hippie talking about, I want to kill him I was just about to collect some diamond when this duchebag pops me here!" I looked at vector with wide eyes not only he silent in the whole conversation but he also just said all those rude things to notch...a god

"I'm sorry vector but I need you and Alex for this please understand" he spoke to my current rude friend

He sighed " I guess it's ok, but I'm still down" then he got excited for no reason

"We are going to Minecraft right?" Vector asked and some how I could feel notch nod I think vector could to cause he screamed his next reply "yes!, ok mister notch man sir I am at your command" he said as he salutes

"Good I will Send both of you now, good luck hero's and don't worry about your powers they will only present themselves when some one you love is in danger" I again let my jaw drop...love what kind of adventure will this be

I can feel myself blacking out again but not before I heard vector scream a yay and I mentally face palmed

I woke up the someone screaming in my face

"Alex wake the hell up its almost night and we don't even have shelter!" It was vector so I got up and walked with him

"So what are we gonna do its too late to make one so let's go north and find the village there" I said to him to which he replied a yay again too much childish

CHAPTER END ^~^

Next chapter what it feels to be a rapeie to a rapor and they say men can't get raped

Alex or vect will not be raped just something close to it in humor

Tell me what you thing and I'll update soon or later tonight whenever I feels like it


	2. Chapter 2: new place, no idea on chp nam

Next chapter the alex, vector story

Sss-leader: by the way to chase and other readers this will be a story one of 3 i plan to make this adventure huge enough for all readers to enjoy

Thank you and lets begin

Quote from the author "we live our lives everyday, but never feel alive to the full extent"

Disclaimer: i (dont) own minecraft its completely (not) mine

Chapter 2 meetings, rape, and an Italian sandwich

Why, why did this have to happen i thought to myslef as i watched vector pull another sucker from his pocket, he always seemed to have them pocketed and never ran out; the only bad thing is he never shares them even though he shares other foods and candy

We kept walking through the blocky woods as we heard a quick yelp of pain in the distance vector seemed to hear it too as he ran to see what happened

That guy likes to help even the randomest of people, why i dont know but ill leave it to him because he can take care of himself, he better or all that marshal arts would be for nothing

I have to follow him don't i, i asked yet another question to myself as i head his direction

Vects p.o.v

I heard a yelp, OMG...where are my manners my names vector, vect for short and i like dum dum lollipops i have an endless surplus of them in my pocket i don't like to share them though the reason is because i need them to live, literally i have a weird disease and if i don't get enough sugar in my body ill fall into a coma that's why i have to keep myself with them

That and the candy is really good

I did marshal arts since i was 12 and am currently a green belt I'm pretty good if i say so myself i just miss a lot of meetings because of school

I am currently wearing black Adidas sweat pants a purple shirt and a green creeper hoodie i made myself because i didn't like the ones they sold at the store and a pair of black nikes, cool enough my backpack also transported with me so i have like 5 bags of lollipops

Well back to the yelp, as i heard it i ran towards its direction i don't think i should have let Alex back there he's kinda new to the game but i need to help its in my nature to do so

As i continue to run in front of me i again hear another yelp of pain and a thud

I speed of even faster, when i finally reached the location i saw a girl about my age and a little smaller than me I'm about 6'1 so i think shes about 5'6 or 5'8 she was wearing almost the same hoodie as me and had orange hair that reached her shoulders that's all i could think about as i hear a gasp and yelp yet again

She leaned against one of the blocky trees and started to cry a little i felt bad as i usually do when i see someone in pain

I keep walking up to her and see she still hasn't noticed me

As our feet connected she looked up and we stared at each other for a while, she blushed sometime into the stare and i really didn't think how long it would last until i snapped out and spoke

"Hey are you alright miss, i heard you in pain do you need any help I'm good with fixing people up my friend Alex always gets hurt" she dosent speak i think shes shy but offer my hand to her to help her up

She accepted my hand when i pulled her up i let go only for her to fall forward and start falling

I caught her mid fall and held her in my arms "its OK i got you, so i see your leg is the problem" she nods as i say that

I help her to a neerby log and have her sit down as i reached into my pack for the first aid pack alex said i would never need

I take a good look and see she just had a scrape, i pull out a wipe and tell her it would sting a little, she nods and i continue

When i was done i patched her with a bandaid and helped her up just in time to as i saw alex show up and look at me

Alex p.o.v

Well when i show up i see vect giving a girl with the same hoodie as him give a piggy back ride towards me

"Sigh, vect i know that you like to help people but you always do this, the last time was when we were at six flags and you spent the whole day looking for a little girls lost mom" i looked at him and he laughed it off in his weird way

"Well you see, come on alex you know i cant help it i need to help people in pain!" he said to me i just shrug and we continue to the small village which only took us about ten more minutes to find as vect was still carrying the girl on his back

Normal p.o.v

The silence of night was usually ruined by the mobs that spawned and would have caused small problems to the villagers if not for the iron golem

Three people seemed to have alerted the place as half the village was there waiting for them

Alex, vect and the girl went in the village to look for the chief to ask him or her to let them spend the night

As they walked however they got stares from the villagers which for whatever reason seemed to be girls (author whistles in the background)

They all seemed to give the eyes that shot uncomfortable lust well vect just thought it was kindness for some reason (author whistles in background)

When they get to the biggest place in the village there seemed to already be a female villager (even though their all women)

Alex seemed to be the one that spoke first though " hello madam me and my friend spawned and when we woke up the sun was already going down we were kind of hopping to seek shelter for the night here please"

She doesn't say anything for a while but then smiled nicely and spoke " why sure you can, we usually dont get your kind of visitors here so you guys are welcomed to stay here for as long as you like" we thank her as we go on our way

Again the uncomfortable feeling around the two men as they walked into the cabin all the way in the end of the village

As they walk in alex realized that vect was still carrying the girl he found in the woods

"Hey dude, i think you should ask her questions about where shes from cause its getting late and her family must be worried sick about her" alex spoke and vect nodes

Alex not really careing about the situation went upstairs to take a nap (dick)

Vect p.o.v

I looked at the girl sitting in the couch and i didn't want to leave her until she had a smile on her face it was like me to just have to help Alex helps too, but he's just tired and when he's tires Alex is grumpy

"So first of all, whats your name i kinds of want to know the name of the girl im helping" i said while smiling at her, which in turn brought a small blush on her cheeks me being the worried person i am brought my palm up to her forehead to check the temperature of her head not wanting her sick

"Are you getting sick, cause i have some water" i said to her while she shook her head and giggled

Well at least she's smiling

But finally spoke "your funny, my names cupa"

I stared in shock as i looked at the person in front of me, of course how stupid of me who else wears a creeper hoodie identical to mine, well almost cause mine has the face on my chest

I feel like a total alex right now, as i said that i heard a yell from the room up stairs obviously alex

"Vect i know you just insulted me somehow, stop using my name like that" he said as i laughed

"Never!" I yelled back as o brought another giggle from cupa

"Is it allways like this" she tells me between her laughter

"Sometimes, and sometimes he actually confronts me with objects or steals my lollie-chan" i said to her

'Giggle' "lollie-chan?"

I then laugh and began to talk to her "cupa, what were you doing in the woods i know you can take care of your self but it's still dangerous out" I say to her

She looks at me and then says " you see I was going to my friends andrs house and a pack of wolves started to chase me, when I thought I lost them I tripped on a rock and fell on my knee and that's when you showed up" I nod at her in understanding

"Well it's getting late, and sense Alex took the bed you take the couch and I'll get a blanket and sleep in the floor" I tell her

"But you've helped me enough you take the couch" she protests

"There's no way I would let a lady sleep on the floor, come on I'll sleep next to the couch ok?"

"Ok" she says as she looks down to the floor hoping I would not see the small adorable blush on her face

That's all I remember before we prepared for slumber and I succumbed to the world of the sleep

()()()+()()()+()()()+()()()+()()

NEXT MORNING

Alex p.o.v

I was awoken by the light coming through the window in the room

'damn sun never letting a man sleep' I thought to myself before heading downstairs to get some breakfast

a rush down the stairs only to find a pleasant surprise, the girl with the orange hair had somehow made it to vects chest while he's just let some light snoring

I smirked, if I had a camera right now this would have been so funny. I could literally just imagine the potential blackmail.

'well they do look kind of cute together' I thought to myself with a faint smile

oh my god I'm turning into him, see what you cause vect see what you caused!

well enough of that I still have to wake the hell out of him I don't know how to get breakfast in this world and I'm really really really hungry

I went over to him and slightly kicked him in the arm "vect wake the hell up I'm hungry and I don't know how to hunt for food here"

even when I scream to him loudly he wouldn't budge so I did the next best thing, in the table I noticed there was a glass of water I don't know was warm or room temperature I just need to wake his ass up now

I grabbed the glass and threw the water at his face, the next thing i know i was pinned by the neck to the wall by a very unpleased vect

"~ohayo alex, is there any reason why i should not castrate you here and now for what you did to my face~" the way he spoke made me shiver

"Cause you know im your best friend...wait vect...vect?...what are you doing...vect!?...put that glass...~SHREEEEEEEEEK~"

That morning i learned a very valuable leason... never, and i mean never wake up vector like that again

Surprisingly the girl slept through my whole torture as i cried

VECT POV:

Man i think i really went overboard, i should apologize... nah

I let alex down and go to where cupa ended up sleeping to wake her up

I tap her on the shoulder "hey, hey cupa wake up its morning" i tell her and she begins to stir

"Five more minutes please..." she says

I tap her again and tell her that she should accompany me hunting for food to which she jumps and walks outside with me, both of us leaving a very hurt alex

OUTSIDE:

After we closed the door we headed out of the village as i waved at all the smiling faces giving a smile of my own, after a while of this i felt cupa latch to my arm while we walked

I did not mind that she did so, easier for me to talk to her and we won't get separated as quickly as possible

I started to notice a slight change in the atmosphere Most of the women and or girls started to glare our way so i picked up our speed as i started speed walking, then running as they began to chase us, i ended up sprinting and dragging cupa along with me

After what I guess was five minutes of full on marathon running, we got cornered in an alley

I told cupa to run and leave while I held them off, she did so after I told her I would be fine

I told her to wait for me by the gate while I dealt with the villagers

I started walking towards the female group " what can I do for you lady's today" I spoke calmly, even though on the inside I was quite nervous

"MARY ME"

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME"

"HAVE MY CHILDREN"

I heard screams similar to this to, I started to back up against the wall

"Ok, let's be adults about this and slow down" they only seemed to get closer

I started to panic, they were just coming to close and closer and closer

I yelled out to my orange haired friend "cupa, run! Don't worry about me just go find Alex and tell him I'm gonna be a little late coming back home" but all she did was look back at me with those worried filled eyes of hers

"No vect we both can get out of here just wa-" i did not let her finish

"No just run tell him what happened and that ill be there in a little whil, just listen to me ok!" she seemed to comply and went running in the direction of home

As soon as i make sure she is our of the way i look to my doom as they closed in o never even had time to run

All through the village one yell was hear

"No put my pants down I'm saving myself for the one i love!~"

Cupa p.o.v

Why did it have to happen this way i have to hurry back to alex so he can save him

I rushed in the house and looked at alex in the kitchen enjoying a sandwich

"Alex hurry vect is-" he also did not let me finish my sentence, what the hell is it with them stopping me all the time

"He is in trouble right, well who cares call this payback for yesterday." he said this and continued to eat his lunch i just stood there shocked, i mean his best friend was in major trouble and he just stood there and did nothing before i could argue i heard the front door open and hurried to see what was happening and well yeah i was shocked.

Sss-leader: i am so sorry its been a long time since i have posted a new chapter well enjoy and i will try to do better next time

Next Chapter: what comes around goes around

Ja ne~


End file.
